triste realidad
by shinigami oscuro
Summary: one-shot o prologo de una historia, ustedes deciden si merece una continuacion. ichigo muere despues de la batalla contra los quincy... ¿pero ese de verdad sera el final o el inicio de algo mas?


_**Hola a todos soy yo shinigami oscuro o simplemente shini, hoy les traigo este one-shot o prologo de una historia aun no lo se, así que la dejare por un tiempo como "completo" asta saber si ustedes quieren que siga o se quede como esta. esta es la segunda cosa que escribo de bleach y esta creo que también es Ooc aunque la verdad no tengo ni idea que significa así que les agradecería que me digieran que significa, perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía en esta historia y en la anterior de bleach en esa no pude revisarla bien antes de publicarla y después cuando quise corregirla me aburrí terriblemente asi que lo lamento -.-" bueno mejor empecemos de una buena ves.**_

bleach no me pertenece sus derechos son de tite kubo.

* * *

**triste realidad**.

por fin había terminado la guerra de los "9 Días" llamada de es modo por la duración de la batalla de los Quincy y los shinigamis, la sociedad de almas había sobrevivido gracias al poder y el sacrificio de una sola persona, el shinigami sustituto ichigo kurosaki.

**-**flash back**-**

ICHIGO RESISTE YA VIENE ORIHIME - gritaba rukia mientras intentaba contener sus lagrimas mientras sostenía la cabeza del mal herido shinigami sustituto.

quieres callarte enana, no me dejas descansar - dijo ichigo mientras tosía sangre.

idiota no te puedes dormir ahora... por favor no me dejes sola - decía rukia mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas las cuales terminaban en el rostro del chico.

rukia por favor no llores - dijo ichigo mientras usaba una de sus manos para limpiar las lagrimas que le caían por sus mejillas.

nunca me a gustado verte llorar... además te ves mas bonita cuando sonríes -decía ichigo mientras acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de la pelinegra.

ichigo no digas eso idiota... pareciera que te estuvieras despidiendo - decía rukia intentando contener sus lagrimas junto con un muy leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, ella estaba demasiado preocupada por ichigo el cual parecía que en cualquier momento podía desaparecer en sus brazos.

perdón rukia... creo que esta es mi ultima pelea - decía ichigo en tono muy bajo y con gran esfuerzo al decir cada silaba de la oración.

NO DIGAS ESO TU VAS A ESTAR BIEN... ... ORIHIME AQUÍ - grito rukia al ver a su compañera acercarse.

KUROSAKI-KUN - decía inoue mientras se acercaba para empezar a curar al shinigami sustituto.

después de algunos minutos intentando curar al shinigami y muchas palabras de aliento. inoue quito su escudo mientras rukia se aproximaba a ver a su amigo el cual parecía estar igual o peor que hacia algunos minutos atrás. antes que rukia pudiera pedir alguna explicación inoue le respondió con algo que nunca hubiera querido escuchar.

no... no puedo hacer nada... es demasiado tarde - decía inoue antes de romper en llanto.

QUE QUIERES DECIR ICHIGO AUN ESTA VIVO PORQUE NO PUEDES CURARLO - gritaba rukia mientras caía de rodilla al lado de ichigo.

tranquila rukia, no es culpa de inoue yo ya sabia que esto podía pasar - decía ichigo mientras tomaba la mano de rukia para poder llamar su atención.

que quieres decir - decía rukia en un hilo de voz mientras sujetaba la cabeza de ichigo, al saber que su gran amigo compañero y tal vez algo mas estaba apunto de morir en sus brazos ella no sabia que hacer.

la pelea esta ves fue mucho mas difícil, pero no me arrepiento de nada ya que los pude proteger... asi que por favor no estés triste... sonríe para mi... enana - decía ichigo con la ultima fuerza que le quedaban.

no soy enana, zanahoria - decía rukia forzándose a si misma a sonreír, mientras veía como ichigo kurosaki cerraba sus ojos por ultima ves mientras era abrazado por la pelinegra mientras ella rompía en llanto momentos antes que el desapareciera entre sus manos.

en ese momento en el mar de arena blanco sumergido por la noche eterna, empezaba a nacer una criatura de un extraño cabello de color naranja la cual le llegaba a la cintura quien tenia una mascara de color blanco con un par de cuernos en ella. mientras en su pecho había un gran agujero en donde debería estar su corazón, el vestía solo una tela de color negra dañada la cual hacia contraste con la arena, la luna y su piel. la criatura estaba de pie solo observando el cielo bajo los rayos de la luna.

esa criatura no sabia donde estaba, ni como había llegado ahí, y como si fuera poco al parecer no tenia ningún conocimiento ya que no era capas de reconocer como se llamaba lo que pisaba bajo sus pies o lo que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. y mucho menos ¿quien? o ¿que era el?

se sentía vacío y no solo por el agujero que se encontraba en su pecho si no que sentía que le faltaba todo, lo único que podía recordar la criatura era un par de ojos azul-violetas y una cabellera azabache.

la criatura quería gritar pero lo único que salía de su boca fue un horripilante rugido, el cual resonó por todo ese muerto mundo. atrayendo a otras criaturas parecidas a el. las cuales se arrodillaron o como mínimo hicieron una leve reverencia demostrando el respeto... y el miedo que les demostraba esa criatura que acababa de nacer con solo un propósito en su vida la destrucción.

* * *

**_bueno que les pareció, dejen reviews para saber que opinan y acepto cualquier tipo de opinión o critica, hablando de eso agradezco al review de "new" ya que al menos en este ficha si hay mayúsculas se que no es mucho pero nunca a sido lo mio la gramática y la ortografía Haci que lo considero un pequeño progreso, también no se les olvide decir si quieren una continuación o no es necesaria, tampoco se les olvide revisar mi otros dos fanfic uno de hora de aventura y el otro de bleach. y si algunos siguen el fic "el corazón de un héroe" tengo que decirles que me tardare un poco mas ya que había escrito el capitulo 8 y una parte del 9 pero se borraron asi que tengo que escribirlo de nuevo y se me olvidaron muchas partes._**

_**bueno antes de irme la frase de hoy "la mente es un laberinto muy complejo, no todos pueden resolver el propio y mucho menos el de otros" bueno cada uno dele el significado que quiera y aquí se despide shinigami oscuro.**_


End file.
